The Story of Capp
by Capt. Kyle Frost
Summary: This is the story of Capt. Kyle Anthony Frost. A young captain that Mim chooses to make immortal for a very special reason, he has had some hard times but will later learn that he will be a huge help to the guardians and even the avengers. (I suck at trying to describe what a story is about, so trust me, it's a whole lot better then what it sounds above)
1. Chapter 1 Capp

Hi this is the first story I have ever wrote so if you see something I am doing wrong just tell me, I'm all ears =D

(Disclaimer, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or The Avengers, or any other movie characters that I may use. All story characters go to there respective owners. I do however technicaly own my characters that I have thought of myself)

Chapter 1 "How Capp became immortal"

Hi, my name's Kyle, Capt. Kyle Anthony Frost to be exact, but you can call me Capp for short. This is my story, and it starts a very, very long time ago.

It is the year B.C. 89. My father owns one of the largest shipping empires of the time, The Frost Trading Company. So as you can imagine, we are pretty well off when it comes to money and having what we want. It is my 16th birthday (December 2nd) and I am finally getting what I have been asking for, for years, a ship of my own. Being in a family that has a shipping industry, I have grown up around them all my life and have always dreamed of being a captain of my own ship. Because my father was very rich, he was able to pull some strings and get me my captain's license 2 years early, by law in this time you are supposed to be 18, not 16, but when you're rich you can get around laws.

It was a rather cold and clammy day on the north coast of England, on the day my ship was to be launched. I had decided to name her the "Golden Guardian", because my father told me that I was to be hauling loads of gold and iron ore from England to the south tip of Africa, and return with loads of spices and other goods. It was very exciting watching her go into the water for the first time. Their was a big celebration with lots of people. The great general Kozmotis Pitchiner was even their (later he turned bad and is known as Pitch Black). My ship was the largest ship of the time, and even measures up to the supper ships of the modern day world, being 400 yards long by 45 yards wide and 55 yards tall. She was just plain massive, and she was all mine. She is made out of the finest quality wood and iron, and has beautiful railing and inlay designs on the wood. There is a two story captains quarters at the back of the ship that towers above the deck, the wheel and controls are on an open deck above that. Dad had fully furnished the interior with fine oak and walnut furniture, and a very elegant dining set and silverware made from the finest quality silver. Their is even a grand piano on the first floor of the captains quarters because I love to play music. She has three massive sails that toward above everything, the ones at the front and back are the same size and the one in the middle is slightly bigger.

I was given a crew of 18 men and I had chose a good friend of mine to be my first mate, his name was Kurt Clint, but I called him Swift because when I told him to do something he had it done before I could blink an eye. We were to go 200 miles to the north to get a shipment of gold and then turn around and go to Africa to unload the gold and bring back a load of spices. When we got to the port to get the gold the manager told us that another ship that was to pick up a load of iron ore was delayed by a storm and if we were to get the ore too, we would make double the money than we would by just hauling the gold. So of course I took the ore too, not thinking about how much heavier that would make us.

We left around six o'clock the next morning and headed south to Africa. It was smooth sailing for the first day and a half but then the winds changed and we could see a storm brewing in the distance. It was the worst storm I had ever seen, the winds were gusting well over 85 miles an hour and the rain was extremely heavy, and to make matters worse, it was freezing. Yes, we were in the tropics and yet it was freezing rain, it didn't make any sense to me at all. And something even more confusing was that every now and then I could see the moon thru the clouds, I mean why would a storm be this bad when the clouds were thin enough to see the moon. The next thing I knew, Swift was running up to me yelling that we were taking on more water than the crew could bale out, and that two of the men had been swept overboard by a rogue wave and could not be found (I had to admit, at that time I was getting pretty worried). I turned to him and told him to tell the men that we were going to have to dump the iron ore and maybe even the gold if it got bad enough. He looked at me like I was crazy but he quickly obeyed my order and told the men.

The next few hours seemed like days as the storm raged on, the men had dumped the ore but it didn't seem to matter because we were taking on so much water. and I could sense my ship getting lower in the water all the time as the waves washed over the deck. As I looked over my shoulder to the front of the ship I saw Swift running to me once more, when he got to me he was out of breath. I looked at him and said "What is the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost" he took a while to respond as he caught his breath and then he said "A giant wave just washed across the deck of the ship and swept all of the men overboard, we are the only ones left Captain, sir". I looked at him but didn't say anything; I could tell by the way he was looking back at me that he could see the fear in my eyes.

We just stood there together for what seemed like forever, looking around us we could see the storm was only getting worse. And then we saw it, a wave every bit of 200 feet plus tall coming straight for us. I looked at Swift and told him to go inside my quarters immediately as I stood atop the two story structure at the wheel, awaiting my fate. I was only a captain for a few days and I was already going down with my ship.

As the wave reached my ship it completely overtook it, pushing my Golden Guardian down into the depths, and then I blacked out, I couldn't see anything. It seemed like it was dark for hours, but then I remember opening my eyes and seeing the moon. Or I should say, I saw Mim (which stands for, Man in Moon). He told me that I and Swift had both drowned but he had saved us, and made us immortals. He then told me that I was going to get some special powers but I would find out what they were for myself, and that Swift was going to be leaving me, because Mim had another job for him but he wouldn't tell me what it was. He then asked me if I wanted to be a guardian, and then he explained what a guardian does. I told him that maybe later I would but I wanted to figure out what was going on first, he said that was fine and than he was gone. I stood up, realizing that I was alone and the storm was gone, I was also back on top of the water and my ship was just fine. It had sustained a lot of damage in the storm but all that was gone. I was confused and worried. What would become of my family? Where would I go?


	2. Chapter 2 My powers and Pitch

I hope you all liked chapter 1 sorry it kind of started out slow, but it will get much better, I promise. I just have to introduce all of the characters and the plot.

Chapter 2, My powers and Pitch

I had decided that I needed to go back home, to see my family to tell them what had happened. So I walked up to the top deck of my ship. When I got to my controls, I noticed everything was different except the wheel. There is a swivel chair in the middle and the controls wrapped around in a half circle. On the left side there is a small globe, like the one in North's factory except much smaller, and under that there was a lever that was labeled "Up-Float-Down", and by that there was another lever labeled Faster/Slower. In the middle of the half circle was the steering wheel, and on the right side there is an elaborate set of controls that are labeled for teleporting. I was amazed, the first thing I had to try was the Up/Down lever. I sat down in my chair, firmly grabbed the lever, and pulled. All of a sudden the ship gave a sudden jerk and lifted into the air, almost knocking me out of my seat. I figured out pretty quick that the more I pulled on the lever, the higher I went and when I pushed it back I would descend, so I could regulate my altitude to whatever I wanted.

I decided that I would try the other controls later, I straightened my position in the seat and slowly pushed the accelerator forward and the ship quickly responded. I got to going pretty fast, around 500 miles an hour according to my speedometer and I was flying at about 1500 feet according to my altimeter. At this rate I will be home in just one hour I thought to myself, I was excited to tell my friends and family about what had happened.

When I got back to my town, I proudly flew over the most populated part of it, but for some reason no one was looking. I arrived at my house at around three o'clock in the afternoon. I walked inside and looked around. My father was sitting in his favorite chair with a quit serious look on his face, and mom was pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room. I ran to where dad was and yelled "I'm home" and then turned to mom to try to hug her, when I did I was overwhelmed with fear and sadness, I fell right thru her. Then I noticed that dad didn't even see me, they both thought I was dead.

I got out of there as quickly as I could, I couldn't stand being right there and not being able to be seen by my own parents. I would have at least thought someone would notice the massive ship floating above the house, but no. I was completely invisible to the world, or at least I thought I was.

At the same time that I was trying to figure out why no one could see me, General Kozmotis Pitchiner was having some problems of his own. He had been attacked by something unheard of in the mortal world; he was attacked by fearlings and possessed by them, making him an immortal himself, but with an incredible evil power to turn any dream into a nightmare.

That night I was walking thru the forest, trying to find something out about myself when I saw a bright golden glow, I was curious and didn't have anything better to do so I went to it. I followed it to the mouth of a cave and I cautiously went inside. I went down for probably 550 to 600 yards and then I saw it, a beautiful leather belt and attached to each side of the belt were golden swords, and the closer I got the brighter they shone. I didn't know why, but I felt that I should put it on, and I did. As soon as I did, I felt an extreme power rush thru me, the power of LIGHT! I quickly flew out of the cave, I didn't run I literally took flight and flew out of the cave and up into the sky to my ship.

When I landed on my ship I saw a note lying on my control panel, it was written on some type of silver paper, and was from Mim. It read like this. "Hi their my deer Capp, I see that you have found my gift to you. The swords harness and amplify you powers to a much more concentrated level. One power that you have learned you have is the power of light. Whether you like it or not you are to protect four things in this world; light, life, knowledge, and children. Protect the world from dark times, save lives when they are not meant to be lost, preserve all knowledge on this world and than other worlds as well, and guard the children of the world from bad times and nightmares, for the children of today are the leaders of tomorrow, they are all we have and all we are".

I was a bit astonished at this, I really didn't know what to think, but I had a job to do so I decided that I should probably do it. At that moment I sensed something really bad, like an evil kind of bad. My globe on my control panel lit up and a little dot appeared on it. I didn't know what it was but I decided to go there. I got my ship up to speed and a button lit up on my teleport controls. I touched the button and all of a sudden a beam of light shot forth from the front of my ship and a large portal opened up and within seconds I had gone from the north part of England all the way to Australia. I was almost stunned with amazement.

When I got there I noticed something horribly wrong, I could sense no happiness anywhere, and with a closer look at the children they were all having terribly bad nightmares. I walked from house to house trying to figure out what to do to stop this when I noticed the cause of the nightmares, it was General Kozmotis, or at least that's who he used to be. I looked at him and he looked at me, we were both surprised to see each other. I looked at him and said. "Kozmotis, what have you done?" And he looked at me and said. "There is no more Kozmotis, only Pitch, Pitch Black. I am the king of nightmares and ruler of darkness. And who may you be?" "I am Capp, the protector of light, knowledge, life, and children. A big part of my job is to save people from the likes of you, Pitch." He just looked at me and laughed, and then in the blink of an eye he was gone and all of the nightmares suddenly stopped. "I am going to have to find a way to track him" I thought to myself as I got back on my ship. A part of me wanted to fight him to see what I could do and the other part was worried that I wouldn't be strong enough. I was going to have to practice with my powers, get good, and then I could fight him with confidence.


	3. Chapter 3 Father Time and the time warp

Hi everyone I'm glad that I am getting some readers but will someone please review my story and send me some feedback? I would like to know what you guys think =D But anyway, here's another chapter hope you like it.

Chapter 3 "Father Time and the time warp"

I had been practicing with my powers for about two weeks now, and I was getting better. I had finally figured out how to work all the controls on my ship and everything was going pretty good, except for my troubles with Pitch. He was getting pretty good at popping up in the most unexpected places, spreading his nightmares, and then disappearing without a trace to follow him by. Quite frankly it was starting to get on my nerves. I had no way to track him and no way to know where he was going to pop up next. I think that was his plan to. You see, whenever I showed up, he would leave. It was almost as if he knew he couldn't beat me, I personally thought me and him were about even.

I was flying over the Philippines (just to look around at some new area) and I saw something in a cloud above me. I went up higher to get a better look, and when I did it was gone. I stopped my ship and started to fly around the area myself when I saw him, an old man that looked to be in his 90's for sure. He wore a plain white robe, had a long white beard, and had hour glasses and stop-watches hanging from him everywhere. He looked at me and yelled "Go back to your ship, I will meet you there" so I flew back to my ship and to my surprise he was already there. "What took you so long" he said with a laugh as he stood up out of my chair. "Who are you" I asked, I was being quite serious. "Lighten up" said the old man "After all, you are the quad guardian, I heard you protect four things, and one of them is light haha. O and I am Father Time". I didn't know what to say, I had heard of him before in children's books, but I never thought he was real. "Wow", I said, as that was the only word I could think of at that time. He just stood there and laughed. "This is a very nice ship, defiantly one fit for a guardian" Father Time said. "I am not a guardian" I said, "I told Mim that I might decide to become one later of he was desperately needing me, but for now I just help him sometimes. I like working by myself". He looked at me in a funny way and said, "You do know that there are more guardians then just Mim right?" I looked back at him with a puzzled look and he realized that I wanted to know more. "There are two more guardians right now" he said and I quickly ask him to tell me more. "The first guardian, as you know, is Mim, the second is a jolly middle aged guy named Nicolas St. North, but he goes by North, and the third is a lovely young lady in her twenties named Toothania, and she goes by the name Tooth. You probably know them better as Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy". I was briefly stunned as I learned that my childhood legends were really real, and then I remembered a question that I had forgot to ask. "What do you mean by "There are two more guardians right now" I ask. He quickly responded and told me that according to legend, there will be six guardians one day, and they will enforce the universal law of immortals on this planet. And he then told me that there are groups of good immortals and groups of bad immortals all across the galaxies, the groups of good ones are called clans, the groups of bad ones are called circles. The "First clan of four" is the name of the group that is supposed to lead all the other clans, but the members of it haven't been chosen yet. And "The seventh circle" is the group that is supposed to lead the circles; they have a few members but not all four yet. You see, father time told me that The first clan of four and The seventh circle each have four members, and what they decide is pretty much what everyone does. I looked at him with amazement as I took in the information that I was given.

I and Father Time talked for awhile but he started to look worried about something, he said that he had to go do something but he would be right back. He left and I sat there and waited, and waited, and then waited some more, but finally he returned. "Sorry I took so long" he said as he sat down in a chair that I had brought him. "That's ok" I said, "I haven't got anything ells to do right now". He looked at me in a kind of serious yet sarcastic way and said this, "Your present's in this time is not right. I made a mistake when Mim made you immortal. I was supposed to erase your memory and put you several years in the future, in the year 1960 A.C. But I was delayed by a problem in another time continuum, and didn't get the job done that Mim told me to do". I once more didn't know what to say as I just looked at him with a quite weird look on my face. He then looked at me and said, "I am not going to make you forget you're past now, but I do need to send you to the future. The time continuum that I have started to build here is not complete yet and cannot handle the presents of a power such as yours, it will collapse in a few days if I don't send you to the future. In the year 1960 this continuum has been long since completed and can handle anything, but when I am first building them, everything has to be planed, or ells". I didn't really know what to think but I did know that I was about to be sent to a very, very unfamiliar place, a place I didn't know at all, the future.

I looked at him and asked, "Exactly how do you intend to send me and my whole ship to the future"? He looked back to me and said, "I am Father Time, I can do this kind of stuff, it just really takes it out of me. But the way I will do it, is by a time warp, I don't have the power to do it today, but tomorrow a blue light will start to glow on your globe, when it does I want you to immediately teleport to that spot and fly thru my time warp. If everything goes right you will at least end up in the rite year". I looked at him and ask what he meant by that and he said this, "I am not going to even try to put you back in the same locality, that is way too much work for an old man, I am just wanting you to be in the rite year. As far as location, you could end up in Asguard for all I know. You are supposed to have the ability to travel between the worlds though so that shouldn't matter too much". "Mim didn't tell me that" I told him, but he didn't seem to care. "You will figure it out" he said and then he left. Now all I had to do was wait for tomorrow and see what happens.

Tomorrow came all too fast. I had just woke up and ate breakfast when I saw a blue light show up on my globe, just like Father Time had said. I quickly got to my controls and teleported to the location of the blue light. When I got there what I saw was put me in a state of pure amazement. There was a giant swirling orb of as many different colors of light that there is. I had to be at least five times the size of my ship, and standing on top of it was, of course, Father Time. He looked at me and yelled out, "On my signal, fly into the orb as fast as you can". It was not long before he waved to me to go, and I done as he said and flew into it at max speed.

I was not in the orb but for a few seconds, and when I came out I could plainly tell I was not on the same planet. Everything was dark and frozen. I thought about it for awhile and then realized, I was in the realm of Jotumhiem, the land of the Frost Giants.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tesseract

I hope you all are enjoying my story =D I am trying to really mix it up, haha but anyway hears another one, hope you like It ^_^

Chapter 4 The Tesseract

I didn't know what to think, I was in Jotumhiem. This place was supposed to be just be a myth, but as I was quickly learning, what I used to put off as just "myths" were mostly real.

I was stuck here and I didn't know how to get home, but then I remembered what Father Time had told me. I have the ability to travel between worlds, now I just have to figure out how to.

I walked over to my controls and sat down, making sure to watch out for any unwelcome intruders at all times. As I looked over all of my leavers, buttons, and switches, I found a small, pull-out control board that I hadn't noticed before. I grabbed the handle and slowly pulled it out. It wasn't very big, (just about the size of a laptop computer) and at the top, it was labeled, "Universal Transport Portal". I looked at this and said "Awesome" I was amazed that I had overlooked this little device. I quickly turned it on and typed in the exact location that I wanted to go and the location then showed up on the screen. I was getting very excited now, I was going to get to go back to my planet, and not have to worry about being attacked by Frost Giants.

But then all of that excitement went away. When I tried to activate the portal a red light on the control board started to flash and a message came up on the screen that said, "Portal power crystal is missing".

I leaned back in my chair and said, "What the heck is a portal power crystal". Then I saw it, a little instruction book lying under the control panel. That just made me mad and happy at the same time. I was extremely ticked off that I hadn't saw this in the first place, but happy that I had it now.

I opened it carefully, taking special care not to tear any pages. I went to the table of contents and found the page that talked about the power crystal. I read that the power crystal is an extremely powerful gem that is rumored to be somewhere in the northern arm of the Andromeda galaxy. This little piece of info was just depressing. I mean, how am I supposed to get to another galaxy when I can't even get off of this stinking planet?

I was so busy trying to figure out an answer to my problem that I didn't even realize that I had some unwelcome visitors. "Who are you, and what is your purpose here on our planet?" asked the leader of this brigade of Frost Giants. "I am Capt. Kyle Anthony Frost, I am from earth, and I don't have any purpose on your planet, I just landed here by mistake". The leader just looked at me with disgust, "I don't care if you are supposed to be here or not. You are now are prisoner and will be held in our prison until are king has time to see you".

I was now scared for my life. I wasn't even going to try to fight them yet, I may have been practicing but I knew I wasn't good enough to take on fifteen Frost Giants at once yet.

They escorted me to their highest security prison. They wanted to get me there as fast as they could for some reason, so we took a sort-cut thru a large building. Inside was where they kept their most powerful weapons of war, and that's where I saw the Tesseract. I was in awe, (even though I knew I was being escorted to jail) then I had an idea, if the Tesseract is as powerful as it is in the storybooks, then maybe it is powerful enough to run my teleporter and get me back home!

When we got to the prison I was once again scared, it was a huge facility made entirely of ice. It had several torture chambers and it was extremely depressing just to look at it.

They took me inside and thru me into a large holding cell and told me that, that's where I would be staying for a few days until King Laufey could see me, and then they left. I was cold for the first time since I had become immortal. As I looked around I saw that I was not the only person in the cell. As I looked across to the other side of the room, I saw another person. He looked about the same age as I was, and then I realized, he looked familiar. "Swift?" I said while looking at him. "Huh, no one's called me that since I worked for…" he trailed off as he looked up at me. " Ca-Capp, is that you?" he asked, and I could tell his spirits were picking up as he realized who I was. "Yes, of course it's me!" I yelled as we both jumped up and hugged each other. "I haven't seen you for around two-thousand years Capp, I'm so glad to see you. I-I thought you were dead but obviously you're not, but what are you doing here in a Frost Giant prison?" "I was sent here from the past by Father Time because I wasn't supposed to be there, but I landed on the wrong planet, but I'm glad I did because now I found you! Exactly what did Mim have you do? He wouldn't tell me." Swift replied saying this, "He told me that I had the power of illusion and told me to trick Pitch into trapping himself in his own world of nightmares, and I did. I came here to Jotumhiem by accident though. I was going thru the desert in a country called America, and I was sucked up and put here by a thing called the Byfrost". "Wow" I said with awe, I was amazed by this, and then I laughed as I realized a lot of things are amazing me recently.

We were in jail for two days thinking of plans to get the Tesseract but we hadn't thought of any really good ones that we were willing to try yet. We were just discussing another plan when we heard someone coming. "The king will see you now" the giant said as he grabbed us and thru us out of our cell, telling us to follow him.

He took us to an extremely large, well decorated, and even better guarded building that must have been the palace. When we got inside there were lines of ten guards on each side of King Laufey. Me and Swift where stood side by side in front of the King. "What are you doing here on my planet and what is your purpose?" he growled. I spoke first for both me and Swift saying, "I am Capp, and this is my first mate Swift…" He cut me off and yelled, "I did not ask you who you were, I already know that. I want to know what you are doing here". I looked back at him with kind of a questioned look on my face and said, "Ok, I and my first mate are not here for trouble or anything, we are here by mistake because of some troubles with our teleporter." I knew that was not the whole truth but it sounded good. He looked back at us with what looked like the maddest look he could muster and said, "Like I would believe that. I know you are Capp, the leader of the First Clan of Four and your first mate is the second member. And I cannot let you leave here alive. You see, if I let The First Clan of Four start and exist, my whole plan will fall apart." I looked at him and said in kind of an angry-sarcastic tone of voice and said, "First off, I did not know that I was supposed to be the leader of the clan", and by the looks of it Swift didn't either, "and secondly, what plan?" Laufey looked at me with a surprised look on his face and I could tell he knew he had made a big mistake by saying what he said, "My plan is for me to know and for you to never find out. Guards, I want these prisoners to be executed immediately".

At that moment I knew I had to act. I pulled out my swords for the first time and quickly cut five of the total twenty guards in half, Swift looked at me with awe as I did so, witch kind of encouraged me. Then I blocked another two from hitting Swift and then proceeded to behead them. I didn't know where all of this was coming from; it was like the swords were running themselves. The next thirteen guards seemed like nothing, as I stabbed, beheaded, or in some other way mutilated them until they were all dead. The king just sat there, as me and Swift started to walk out, he yelled, "This is not over Capp, I will have your head mounted on my wall". I paid him no mind and left.

We ran to the weapons warehouse and quickly grabbed the Tesseract as we fought off any guard that got in our way.

When we got back to my ship it was heavily guarded and had at least twenty guards trying to figure out how to get inside it, little did they know that my ship would only allow the people inside that I gave permission. I and Swift decided that we would just face them head on, with his power of illusion he could make himself invisible and fight them like that, and I would of course use my swords.

When we charged it became a mad-house and something that we didn't expect was a military regiment of around one hundred and fifty guards came at us. We were at that time completely overwhelmed. I at that very moment had enough, I yelled out "Enough!" at the top of my voice and surprisingly everyone heard me and briefly paused, but not for long. They quickly resumed attacking and that pushed me past my breaking point. I took both swords and held them up as high as I could and then brought them to the ground and all of a sudden a great burst of light followed my weapons down and hit the ground. When that happened it shook the whole area violently, and threw everyone (including myself and Swift) back about three hundred yards. When me and Swift got back up and looked around, I had made a small crater and all of the Frost Giants were knocked out. I had no idea where that power came from, but I was glad I had it.

We laughed as we got on my ship. I went up to my controls, and got out my instruction book and started reading. I found out that the crystal is supposed to be placed in the teleportation solenoid at the front of the ship. Of course we didn't have the crystal but I thought that we must at least have the next best thing. So we quickly went to the front of the ship and found a hatch, and written on the hatch was, "Power Crystal Containment Unit". We looked at each other and grinned. I opened the hatch and together we put the Tesseract inside. It barley fit, but it did, so we thought we would give it a try. When we got back to the control panel it was glowing and buttons were blinking that have never blinked before, we both agreed that, that must mean that it's working.

I once again typed the location that I wanted to go into the teleporter, and it then said, "Push button to continue". I did and it said, "Once a speed of four hundred and fifty miles per hour is reached space jump will begin". I and swift were almost beside ourselves that it really worked.

I sat down and brought my ship up to one hundred and forty-nine miles an hour, at an altitude of two hundred feet, then I pushed my accelerator a little more, and then it started.

An extremely bright blue light shot out of the front of my ship, and we were on our way. We started to move at an unimaginable speed thru space. Bright lights were shooting out from the front of the ship and then surrounding it. It was absolutely beautiful. I then saw that my control board said that it will be two hours before arrival, so I looked at Swift and said, "Let's get something to eat, we have a little while to wait before we get home". So we sat down to diner wile waiting to get back home.


	5. Chapter 5 Jack Frost

Sorry I haven't been updating very fast, I have came down with the flu or something and I haven't been feeling well, but I will try to get some more chapters up soon. Thanks for reading =D

Chapter 5 Jack Frost

Swift and I had finished our dinner and it was about time for us to get back to earth. I went back to my controls, and the teleporter was counting down from ten. As soon as it hit zero another beam of light shot forth from the front of the ship and we were over the Pacific Ocean. Words could not express how happy I was to be back home on planet Earth. I looked at Swift and said, "Well, what do we do now?" "I don't know" he replied. At that moment I looked at my globe, it looked like it was acting up, it was shaking and there were hundreds of thousands of lights starting to glow on it.

I didn't know what to do, I looked at Swift and we both decided we would go to the location of the brightest glowing light first, a light in a town called Burgess. I set my portal, and off we went. We arrived in Burgess in just a matter of seconds and located a small boy that looked to be around the age of eight. He was playing with a group of kids and looked to be having a great time.

I parked my ship in the park, and then Swift and I got down and started walking to the group of children, not expecting to be seen of course. As we got closer, I noticed that they were all looking up with awe, and then I noticed they were looking straight at my ship. Swift and I looked at each other trying to figure out how they could see the ship and then one of the kids by the name of Jaime Benet, started walking towards us. We stood perfectly still expecting the kid to walk right thru us, but then he stopped. "Who are you?" he asked very inquisitively. I didn't know what to say at first. It had been a pretty long time since I had talked to a regular person. I finally spoke and said "I-I am Capp, and this is my first mate Swift." "Awesome, are you a guardian too?" he asked. Right when he said that another guy that looked around the same age as me flew over.

"JACK, your back" Jaime yelled.

"Ya, what have you been…" he stopped talking when he saw me, Swift had gone back to the ship, he said he had something to do.

"Who is this, Jaime?"

I spoke before Jaime could answer. "I am Capt. Kyle Anthony Frost, who are you?"

"Your last name is Frost?" he asked in a kinda quiet tone of voice, he sounded surprised and overjoyed at the same time.

"Ya, but you can just call me Capp."

"My name is Jack Frost, but you can just call me Jack, haha. I wonder if we are related somehow."

"You are Jack Frost, wow, that's amazing! I have heard stories about you in children's books but you are real to, that's just awesome. And we have the same last name to. Maybe we ARE related."

Jack looked at me and said "Maybe, what exactly do you do though? You look harmless enough ,and we do have the same last name so ya can't be all that bad, but I want to make sure you are a good guy, ya know what I mean."

I replied and said, "Yes I understand. You see, this may be hard to believe…" I told him my whole story and he paid very good attention.

"That is pretty cool, and I do believe you, I can tell when someone is telling the truth or not. So, have you decided to be a guardian yet?"

I looked at him with a sarcastic look on my face and said, "I will think about it. I need to learn the territory again, you know, because I'm sure a lot has changed in two-thousand years."

I flew up to my ship and started to leave, when all of a sudden he flew up and landed right beside me.

"This is a very nice ship, what did you name her?"

"My ships name is the Golden Guardian" I said as I sat down behind my controls, "O, and if you don't get off of her in the count of ten, you will get to take a ride on her too, I have some stuff to do and I need to get going."

He quickly responded and said, "Cool, I'm all for a ride. I see you have a mapping system like the one in North's sleigh. Can I show you something?"

"Why not" I said, "I seem to be learning something new about myself and my ship every day it seems."

"Ok, can I sit were you are?"

"Sure, why not" I said.

"Alright, I will show you. You can type in any spot on the world here, than hit this button and it will take you there."

"I already knew that" I said.

He started laughing and said, "Well then, why don't we see how well it works then."

"Wait, were are we going?"

"I am going to take you to meet some friends of mine." He told me.

I didn't say anything but I silently agreed. Then I started to wonder why my ship is letting Jack control it, when I am supposed to be the only person that can, besides the other members of "The First Clan of Four" of course.

Then I noticed that Swift was gone. But I wasn't worried; he had a bad habit of just disappearing and then showing back up in the weirdest of places. Jack set the teleporter and got the ship up to speed; it was like he instinctively knew how to drive it. I wished I had those instincts; it took me two weeks of doing nothing but playing with my controls for me to figure it out. We went thru the portal and came out in what at first looked like a frozen wasteland but then I saw it. There was a gigantic castle built into the side of a mountain, it was absolutely beautiful.

Jack parked the ship up against a balcony so we could walk straight from the ship to the castle. He looked at me and said, "This is North's workshop and home; this is also where all of the Guardian's get together and meat. Today is the yearly meeting of the Guardians. We get together once a year to see how things are going. And I want you to meet everyone; I think that might persuade you to become a Guardian."

"I never agreed to this." I said in a kind of angry tone of voice.

He looked at me and said, "I knew you wouldn't by your response to my question earlier, that is why I brought you hear myself."

I could tell he was somehow having quite allot of fun with me now, at my expense of course. "So what do you want me to do? Since I'm here I might as well go along with your little game of kidnap Capp". When I said that he almost hit the floor laughing.

"Kidnap Capp, that's a good one" he said, "Not as good as the Easter Kangaroo, but anyway, all I want you to do is to go inside and meat everyone, listen to our meeting, and then you can go. You don't even have to say anything in the meeting if you don't want to."

"Ok, I guess I can live with that, let's go." He seemed to light up with happiness when I said that, and without saying a word he grabbed my hand and basically drug me inside.

When we got inside North's factory it was amazing, there were yetis making toys, and all sorts of stuff was magically flying around, it was absolutely, wonderfully amazing. I had to ask Jack to slow down though because he was so excited to introduce me to the Guardians that he was pretty much running to get there.

When we made it to North's office he was inside working on building a model plane out of ice, and to my surprise, it really worked! He looked up at us and yelled, "Jack, it's so nice to see you again, and who's your friend?"

Jack looked at him and said, "It's great to see you to North, and this is Capt. Kyle Anthony Frost, but you can just call him Capp, It's much easier."

We sat and talked for awhile and then North got up and said, "Well, it looks like it's time to call the others, let's get started." But before North got to his switch to turn on the Northern Lights, Jack stopped him and I heard him say, "We need to talk in privet, I think Capp is the one that we have been waiting for." North shook his head in agreement and they went into another room. And all I could do was wait and wonder, what did they mean by; I was the one they were waiting for?


	6. Chapter 6 Dark plan

Hey everyone I hope you all like my story. I have decided that for this chapter, I am going to focus on the bad guys in my story and the organization that I call "The Seventh Circle" also I would like to tell you in advance that Alastor is a real deamon from folklore, not just another character that I made up. I hope you like, pleas review :)

Chapter 6 The Seventh Circle

Revenge, that's all Pitch wanted, as he paced back and forth, trapped in his own world of nightmares. "I will kill Swift, and all of the Guardians, slowly, painfully, and then, I will have to see if that Capp fellow is still around" he said to himself when all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"I see you're still moping around in here, all sad and feeling sorry for yourself".

"Aaa, Alastor, what do you want, can't you see I am planning my revenge".

"No, all I see is a once great ruler of darkness, that can't even get out of his own trap. But I didn't come here to argue, I came here to make a proposal. I will use my power to let you out, if you will join me in the Seventh Circle."

Pitch thought about it for a bit and then said, "What do you want me for, cant you get by with only three members in your little Circle?"

That made Alastor mad and then he said, "Don't you get it? The Seventh Circle is the most powerful group of evil and darkness there is, it is probably one of the only groups of darkness strong enough to take down the Guardians, and I know that you like that idea, and finally you have until I count to ten to decide, if you don't join, you will be left in this hellish world of yours for infinity."

Pitch replied saying, "Fine, fine, I will join, just get me out of here. And what is the big rush? You have all of the members of the Circle lined up, their isn't but one member of the First Clan of Four."

Alastor quickly replied saying, "You fool, don't you see, all of the First Clan is there, they just don't know it."

"But who are they then?" Pitch asked, "I know Capp is the leader, but who are the rest? All I know of is the Seventh Circle with me, you, Satan, and the Grim Reaper, but that's all I know."

Alastor shook his head and said, "The First Clan of Four consist of Capp, Swift, Jack Frost, and Thor. When they figure out that they are the First Clan, they will be an unstoppable force of good, and they will also control most all of the universe. I do not want to let them get started. We need to kill Swift first; he is the weakest, then Jack, Thor, and finally, Capp."

Pitch looked at Alastor and said, "I like the way you think, let's get started." And as soon as Pitch said that, Alastor took out a magical shaft and gave it to Pitch. It is about one foot long, and has a black crystal ball at the end, held on by what looks like a birds claw.

"What is this?" Pitch said with curiosity.

"It is a magic wand that will increase your power times ten, I am going to leave now, shurly you can get out with your new power enhancer that you have." And as soon as he was done talking, Alastor was gone.

Pitch stood there for a moment, not knowing exactly what to do, and then he figured it out. He held up his staff and all of a sudden a dark cloud appeared and teleported him back to earth. He laughed with his evil laugh and said aloud, "I'm back and stronger than ever".

Pitch started to fly towards the city so he could begin spreading his nightmares when a piece of paper hit him in the face. "What is this?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. It was a note sent to him by the Seventh Circle that said, "You are to meet us in Hell, at the Devils castle."

"Dang" Pitch thought to himself, "I am really running with the big dogs now." As soon as he got to the castle the first meeting of the Seventh Circle got started. The members were of course none other than the Devil himself as the leader of the circle, the Grim Reaper, Alastor, and Pitch.

The Devil stood up and said, "I would like to call this meeting of the Seventh Circle to order. I am not worried about roll call because I can see for myself that everyone is present. The first order of business for this month's meeting is the Guardians; we all know that they are the first obstacle in our way to controlling the earth and bringing back the Dark Ages. The second order of business is The First Clan of Four. I believe that if we play our cards rite we can get rid of the Guardians and stop the First Clan of Four from ever organizing, kind of like killing two birds with one stone. Has anyone got some ideas about how we should go about doing this?"

As soon as the Devil was done talking the Reaper stood and said, "We should kill the weakest links first, therefore making the group as a whole weaker altogether. I personally think that the Tooth Fairy should be the first Guardian to die because she looks to be the weakest."

When the Reaper was done Alastor quickly started and said, "I agree with Grim for the most part, but, I think we should kill Swift first. The reasoning for this is because if we kill Tooth, that will most defiantly force there hand and possibly cause the First Clan of Four to organize, and we don't want that. But if we get rid of Swift, that will make them weaker and it will also get rid of one of the members of the First Clan before it ever gets started."

There was a moment that everyone was quiet but then Satan looked at pitch and asked, "What is your opinion on all of this? You are the only one who hasn't talked."

Pitch did not stand, but just remained seated and said, "I think I agree with Alastor, if we kill Swift that will hurt them the most."

The Devil shook his head once with approval and said, "Ok then, all in favor of making the first move and killing Swift, in an effort to bring the world back to the Dark Ages say I." Of course everyone agreed and said I, "All who oppose sign of nay." Nobody said anything, "Alright then, we will now decide on how to go about killing our foe, who has some ideas?"

Pitch quickly rose and said, "This will be easy, I have it all planed out. You see, all we have to do is lay out some bait and they will come, all we have to do then is get Swift alone and it will be pretty easy from there on to get the job done."

Satan looked at Pitch and said, "That sounds good, but please explain with more detail."

"Ok then" Pitch said, "I can set the trap by scaring a whole bunch of kids with nightmares, I can assure you all that the Guardians will show up, I am going to assume that Capp and Swift will be with them or at least close by. Then Alastor and Grim should be able to keep the original Guardians busy. That means that Satan will have Capp to himself and wile Capp is otherwise occupied; Swift will be no problem for me, I already know all of his tricks so his powers don't work on me no more."

They all thought about what Pitch just said and then Alastor said, "I think that is actually a good plan."

Satan then stood and said, "Well, since everyone seems to agree on this plan, all in favor say I." Everyone once again said I, "All who oppose say nay, ok then I guess that is the plan we will use. When should we start, we need to decide when and where we are going to do this."

Alastor rose and said, "Why not start tomorrow, and for a place we should strike them in a place that means a lot to them, we should activate our plan in Burgess."

Satan and the rest agreed and decided that would be what they all would do. When tomorrow night came, they would all start there evil plan to kill Swift.

Back at the North Pole, I was waiting for North and Jack to return when all of a sudden the rest of the Guardians came in. First Sandy flew in on his plain of sand, then Bunny popped out of a magic hole in the ground, and last but not least Tooth flew in, busy with her fairies as usual. And then to my surprise, Swift came in.

We all sat and talked for awhile and got to know one another, or it was more like I got to know them. Swift had told me that there was a problem and Pitch had escaped his prison and that was why he had to leave in such a hurry.

After we had all talked for awhile North and Jack finally came back out. "O, hi everyone, I didn't know you had all came in. I and Jack have some big and exciting news for Capp and Swift. Have you guys ever heard of the First Clan of Four?"

I replied for both of us and said, "yes, I heard that I was supposed to be the leader and Swift was another member, but that's all I know besides the fact that there are four members all together."

North smiled and said, "Well right here is your third member." He then turned to Jack and asked, "Jack, do you accept the responsibility's that come with being in this group?"

Jack looked back at North and calmly said "Yes".

"Ok then" North said, "You are now an official member of the First Clan of Four. And Capp, I think I know who the fourth member is; we just have to find him. His name is Thor Odenson, better known as Thor, god of lightning."

I looked at North and said "I know right where to find him; I just need to go to Asguard." Right when I said that, a whole cluster of lights suddenly went out on North's globe and black sand swirled around it, followed by an evil laugh.

"Pitch" North said with an incredibly angry look on his face.

Jack looked at the globe closer and then noticed that where the lights went off was his hometown of Burgess, and where Jaime lived. "Come on" Jack said, "We haven't got all day."

I looked at North and said, "Me and Swift will tag along to, I want to watch." North agreed and we were off, off to Burgess to fight off Pitch and his nightmares, or so we thought.


	7. Chapter 7 The first fight

I would like to start off by asking, why will nobody review my story? Is it not good enough or what? But anyway, here's another chapter, somebody, pleas review this one. O, and ps, remember this is Capp telling the story from the current time, all of this has already happened, but that might change as we move forward in the story, but I'm not telling. :)

Chapter 7 The first fight

We all decided that we would take my ship to Burgess instead of North's sleigh; North didn't like that idea but it sure made Bunnymund happy. All of us got onto my ship and I went straight to my controls, to my surprise, Jack had already flown up there and had everything ready to go.

"Dang it Jack" I said, trying to make myself sound mad, but he could still clearly tell I was joking , "I am the captain of this ship, hence my name, Capp, so why do you think that it's your job to drive my ship?"

Jack looked up at me and said, "Well, it's a nice boat so I like running it."

"What do you mean, boat." I replied. If there is one thing that can tick me off it is calling my ship a boat, there IS a difference. I mean you can look at it like this; it's kinda like when Jack calls Bunnymund the Easter kangaroo.

"All I said was that you have a nice boat." Jack said.

"It's NOT a freaking BOAT" I was about to yell at that point, "It is a SHIP, not a BOAT. Have you ever seen a boat that weighs ten thousand tons empty? Huh!".

Looking back at this moment I feel a little bad for Jack, because I will admit, I Really over react when it comes to my ship, but that was and is the first and last time I have ever been mad at Jack, we consider ourselves brothers now. But anyway, back to the story.

Jack looked up at me and said in a shaky tone of voice, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or your boa… I mean ship."

At that moment I realized how harsh I had been, I looked down and said, "I guess I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten that pissed off over nothing, after all, all you were doing was complimenting my ship, you didn't know not to call her a boat. We still friends?"

Jack looked at me and grinned, "Yap, we're still friends, and I will make sure to say ship from now on" he said laughing.

When all of that was over Tooth came up to the control deck and asked us if everything was alright, I guess they heard everything from the lower deck, we told her everything was fine we just had a little issue and we left it at that. Then the rest of the group came up and Bunnymund asked if we were going to go fight Pitch or have a dinner party, he was being his typical self, a smart-aleck.

I looked at Jack without saying anything and grinned; he looked back, laughed and shoved the accelerator as far forward as he could. I wasn't even expecting him to do that, even though that was what I was thinking, I thought he would only pres it half-way or something, but no, he went all or nothing.

I was standing behind Jack, and that's exactly what I mean, WAS standing behind him. I was thrown about twenty feet, almost off the back of the ship, Bunnymund was quick to land right on top of me and we were accelerating too fast for either of us to get up. North, who was in the dining room trying to find some cookies, was thrown back into my china cabinet which fell on top of him so that he couldn't even move; he found the cookies though when they landed on him after they went flying off of a shelf. Swift was down on the lower deck mopping, when he was tossed back against the outside wall of the captain's quarters, and his mop bucket then hit him in the face, soaking him from head to foot with dirty mop water. Tooth and her fairies were the only ones not affected, just because they constantly float above the ground, so she was just floating there watching all of this, laughing so hard that she's about to fall over. And Jack was just sitting in my chair at the controls with the biggest grin on his face that I had ever seen.

When all of that was over and the ship was leveled out at a constant speed and altitude, we all got back up. Swift came up the stairs and said, "That was rougher than the storm that sunk us to begin with"; I looked at him and agreed. Bunnymund walked up and smacked Jack upside the back of his head and said, "Never do that again wile I am on this boat, I-I mean ship." He looked back at me to see if I had heard him, I acted like I didn't, but I did. Tooth had just now stopped laughing and then we heard North yell for help. Bunnymund went down to help him. When he finally came up to join us he said, "Your dining room is mess, but I found cookies." We all laughed at that, then Jack looked at us and said that he was going to teleport us to Burgess now so we should all hold on. We all looked back at him and said that it would have been nice to have that warning earlier and as we said that, Jack hit the button and the next thing we knew, we were in Burgess.

It was almost midnight, and of course everyone was asleep, the bad part was that every single one of the kids was having nightmares. They would start off with Sandy's golden dream sand floating above them and then it would all turn into a black nightmare; it was horrible to watch all of those kids suffer with fear. That is when I decided that as soon as we fixed this problem that we had right now, and got back to North's castle, I would agree to become an official Guardian.

We looked around for a second and then Sandy got started on fixing the dreams. Really there is nothing that the rest of us Guardians can do to fix dreams directly; when stuff like this happens we just have to protect Sandy while he works, because that is when he is the most vulnerable.

We were doing pretty well, there wasn't a sign of Pitch except for the nightmares and Sandy was about half-way done when I heard something. I looked at Swift and motioned him to follow me. We walked for awhile following the sound, we had just walked into the park and that's where we saw them, it was Pitch and Satan.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Capp and his trusty first mate Swift" Satan said, "What might you both be doing here on this fine night?"

I looked at him and said, "O, well, we were just out for a stroll and we noticed all of the nightmares, so we thought we would come fix them, and after that we were just going to find you Pitch, and give you a little lesson about why you shouldn't give nightmares to children, but it appears that you have saved us the trouble of looking. And I would like to know Satan, why are you here?"

Pitch started to chuckle a little and the Devil grinned, that's when we heard the fighting going on in town.

"It sounds like Alastor and Grim have met the Guardians" Pitch said. Than Satan looked at me directly and said, "Your dead" than lurched forward at me. Swift turned to try to help me when Pitch grabbed him by the throat and flew into another part of the park.

(This is Capp's fight with Satan, all of these battles are happening at the same time but I am going to tell about them individually)

Satan had shoved me back about fifty yards and then tried to stab me with a dagger, but that didn't go to well for him. When he shoved the knife towards me, I was able to get out one of my swords and swing it at him, witch made him back up quite fast. I quickly got out my other sword and we were in a sort of stand-off, neither one of us had the guts to move towards the other, I'm kind of ashamed to admit that, but at the time I was still new to all of this power stuff. Finally, I made a move to the side and then shot a burst of light at him, he jumped over but the light still glanced off of his side burning him severely. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, I burned the Devil. He then shot a fire ball at me witch hit me right in the chest knocking me backwards. It hurt like hell, probably because it was the owner of hell himself that thru it. At that point after another fifteen minutes of fighting I had, had enough. I decided that I would try that same trick that I had done in Jotumhiem. So took both swords, raised them up as high as I could and when I did that Satan looked at me, his eyes got wide and he said, "No anything but that!" He must have somehow knew what was about to happen. I then brought both swords to the ground and I flew into the air as quickly as I could so that the blast wouldn't affect me.

Then a burst of light hit the ground and once again left a small crater, shortly after that all of the trees within a half mile radius were torn completely out of the ground and a few abandoned buildings at the edge of town fell over. I once more was able to completely destroy my surroundings, and quite frankly I was, and still am proud to have that ability. The Devil was nowhere to be found but he had left a note saying, "I'll be back you S.O.B" I had to laugh at that, then I decided to fly back to town and see if all of the fighting was over.

(Ok, now this is what was happening to the Guardians at the same time Capp was fighting Satan)

North looked around and noticed that Swift and I had gone to see what that noise was that we had been hearing. Sandy was almost done with his work when they heard clapping. It was Alastor and Grim, Alastor looked at the Guardians and said, "Very well done, you almost have every nightmare in this whole town gone, now, what are you going to do about us?" He said and started to laugh. Bunnymund then yelled, "Sandy you keep fixing those nightmares, we will take care of these intruders, and right when he was done talking they all ran towards there foe's and attacked. An epic battle ensued for about fifteen minutes and then Grim looked at Alastor and Said, "It's done" and they vanished into thin air.

Right then I flew in and said, "Awe, did I miss a good fight?" North said, "Yes where were you?" I looked at him and said, "I had a pretty intense battle myself, didn't you see the bright flashing lights?" Tooth walked over with an amazed look on her face and said, "Wow that was you?" I looked at her and said in a pretty cocky voice, "Yes it was". They were all pretty amazed, then Bunnymund looked at me and asked how I was going to cover up all of the damage, because even though the mortals couldn't see us, they will still have all of the damage in there park. And then there is also the matter of the bright light that woke half the town up. I looked at him and explained that after all of that happened I put a rock in the crater that I had picked up on Jotumhiem as a souvenir, so everybody will just pass this up as a meteor or something like that. They all agreed that, that would more than likely work, and then we realized, Swift was missing.

(Ok, this is the final fight in this chapter, this is what happened between Swift and Pitch while everyone ells was engaged in epic battle)

Pitch landed about five hundred yards away from where Satan and myself were fighting, throwing Swift down beside him. Pitch then pulled out his dagger and shoved it straight into Swift's chest, but then that swift disappeared. You see, Swift's power was the same as one Loci has, to appear somewhere but not really be there. The only problem was, was that the dagger that Pitch had used was really the handle of his magic staff. When Pitch shoved it into the clone he was able to pick up on Swift's power signature, therefore allowing him to see the real Swift. "Your power will not work on me now boy!" Pitch yelled. That is when Swift made a fatal mistake, he jumped off of a tree that he was perched on and went straight towards Pitch and yelled, "I am not afraid of you." Right then Pitch pulled out his bow and arrow and shot Swift right thru the chest. Pitch started to say something to the dying boy, but that is when I caused my little explosion. And they were within the blast radius. Pitch got away but he sustained major burns, cuts, and bruises, and the body of Swift was never found.

(You can insert a sad song right here if you want; a good sad song is "Mad World" by "Gary Jules")

We all arrived at the place where Swift and Pitch had their fight and quickly realized what had happened. Tooth had to fly away because she didn't want to let anyone see her cry. North and Bunnymund looked over at me and decided to leave me alone and then walked off, I could tell that they were extremely sad and mad to though, just like I was. Then only Jack and I were left standing there.

Jack stood beside me and put his arm over my shoulders and said, "Everything will be alright, you know that I'm here for you. I am your friend and that's one of the things that I'm here for."

I looked over at him, a tear in my eye, and I could tell that the usual upbeat, happy go lucky joker was really being quite serious. I glanced back down, then I turned and hugged Jack and to my surprise he hugged back, I really didn't expect that, I was worried that what I had just done would freak him out or something since we are both guys. I would say I probably grabbed him pretty tight too because I can remember I almost knocked him over. I started to back away and apologize to him but he didn't let go and then he said, "Don't worry your fine, everyone needs a good hug now and then, and your long overdue."

I just stood there and leaned on him, trying not to cry I said, "I will destroy Pitch for this, he will pay for what he has done."

Jack replied and said, "And you won't have to do it alone, I will help you and the rest of the Guardians will to."

Then we headed back to the ship and returned to North's castle, we had a lot to think about, and the loss of a very good friend to morn.


	8. Chapter 8 Thor and the Avengers

Hi again everyone I hope you are all enjoying my story, I am going to keep it going for quite awhile I think, I really have allot of ideas for this, my only problem is finding time to write, lol.

Chapter 8 Thor and the Avengers

We all arrived back at North's castle after a few hours, we were all tired because of the fight, but more than anything we missed our good friend Swift.

Jack came up to me when we got inside and asked if I was going to be ok, and told me he would be there for me if I needed anything. I told him that I would be ok, and that I would like to be alone for a little while, he said that would be fine and then he walked off.

I was walking around outside of North's, trying to gather my thoughts, when all of a sudden Mim started to talk to me, he came out from behind a cloud and said, "Capp, I know it has been a long time since we have spoken last but I wanted to tell you that I have been watching you and I am going to make you a Guardian myself, if you want. I would also like to give you my condolences for your loss, I know Swift meant a lot to you, but even in this time of great morning, there is still the matter of finding someone to be the fourth member of the Clan. I am going to give you, Jack, and Thor the job of finding someone that you think will be a good member and then I will assess that person myself to see if he is worthy of being a member."

I looked up at Mim and thanked him for his condolences and then said, "Yes, I will accept your offer to make me a Guardian and I will inform Jack of what we are supposed to do to find a worthy person to be a member of the First Clan."

Mim then swore me in as a Guardian and then he was gone.

I went back into the castle as soon as Mim and I were done talking and told everyone what had just happened.

Tooth looked at me and asked, "You mean we are supposed to assemble the First Clan to defeat Pitch this time?"

North spoke before I could, and said, "It not just Pitch this time Tooth, it is entire Seventh Circle, and I can feel it in my belly that we are all in grave danger until we get First Clan together!"

Bunnymund shook his head and said, "You mean we are going to have to go thru all of this trouble just because your belly sais so?! You have got to be crazy."

I then said to them all, "I don't care if it is because of North's belly or because Mim told us to do it; we are going to Asguard so get on the ship." I was still worked up from the loss of Swift, and I was willing to do anything as long as it got me closer to defeating the Seventh Circle.

They all looked at me like I was crazy, then North asked, "You mean to tell, your ship can travel between worlds?"

I looked at North and said, "O ya she can, now let's go, time's a wasting."

We all got on the ship, and I told everyone to stand right behind me at the controls. Then I told Jack I would drive this time, which made everyone laugh, except Jack who just looked down with a grin on his face. After they were all in their positions that I had given them, I typed in Asguard on my special teleporter controls, got my ship up to speed, hit the button and we were off. A bright bluish light shot out of the front of the ship, and we were sent straight to Asguard in about one and a half hours.

When we came out of the portal at Asguard everyone looked at us with amazement. We flew right above a rainbow colored glass bridge that had been broken off at the end. We decided to follow it until it reached a giant golden castle, then I stopped the ship and we all got off and went inside the castle. We were met inside by a small group of warriors; they told us that their names are Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral and that they are known as The Warriors Three. I looked at them and said, "Nice to meat you, I have heard a lot about you, I am Capp, and my friends here are the Guardians, we are looking for Thor." Volstagg looked at me and said, "I see, we have heard some about the Guardians, and that name of yours, Capp, it sounds very familiar. But yes, we will take you to Thor just follow us." We walked for quite awhile as it was a very large castle, and while we were walking I explained everything to them and they agreed that they would help us if the need was to arise.

We walked up to a set of very large doors and Fandral told us that Thor should be inside. When we opened the doors and walked in we noticed that we were in the royal court of Odin himself. It was a very large room with beautiful glass chandalears and very nice collard glass windows, and in the back of the room on two very big thrones, sat Odin and Thor.

As we walked up to them Odin told us to stop and state our business. I walked a little bit closer and said, "I am Capt. Kyle Anthony Frost, but I am known better as Capp. I am the leader of the First Clan of Four and I am also a Guardian. We have come here to see if Thor would join me and Jack in the First Clan, and also to get help to defeat the Seventh Circle."

Odin started to talk but Thor stopped him and said, "I would be glad to join the First Clan…" right then Odin cut him off and said, "I have heard of the prophecies of the First Clan of Four and the Seventh Circle, and how they control all of the good and bad forces in the universe, and I would like to personally say that if you ever need any help you can always ask me and I will be glad to assist you.

Thor then completed what he was saying, "I would like to run all of this by Shield though, since we are dealing with the end of earth as we know it. And don't worry about the Shield's team being able to see you; they have seen stuff that has made them believe that anything can be real."

After we had talked for some time we decided we had better get back to earth, and of course Thor was with us. As we boarded the ship Thor looked at me and said, "This is a very impressive vessel you have here, what is her name?"

I looked at him and said, "She is called the Golden Guardian, and is also the official mobile headquarters for the First Clan."

Thor laughed and then said, "Wow, Nick Fury is going to be jealous, she is even bigger than his hellacarier."

I looked at him and asked, "What is a hellacarier?" he just looked at me and said that I would see when we got there.

After we had all got on the ship and got in our appropriate places I sat down at the controls and teleported us back to earth. When we got back Thor walked up to me and gave me a specific number code to type into my navigator, and told me that the code would tell me right where to go to find the hellacarier. When I typed it in I found out that the hellacarier was around three hundred miles north of Hawaii.

I quickly put my ship to max speed and in no time I was flying up to another flying ship. I floated up to the side of the hellacarier at an altitude of about five thousand feet, and by using my powers I controlled a bunch of ropes from my ship to tie onto the other ship.

Of course it did not take long for Nick himself to walk out and see what was going on. When he got to my ship he said, "Who are you and what are you doing to my hellacarier!?"

I looked at him and told him the whole story of what was going on and then Thor came down and explained some stuff as well. I then looked at Nick and said jokingly, "You have quite an impressive ship; I thought mine was the only one that could fly, but at least it's still the biggest."

We all went aboard the hellacarier and while we were walking Nick looked over his shoulder at me and said, "Ya, but I bet you ten bucks that mine has the most advanced firepower and technology."

When he said that I told him to stop and look back at my ship. Everyone looked back though and when they did I pointed one of my swords at the ship and controlled it to shoot a blast of light into the water and when it did you would have thought a nuclear bomb had went off. When that burst of light hit the water it sent up a splash at least as tall as the Empire State Building, quite frankly it was amazing. When that was over Nick gave me ten dollars and we kept walking.

When we got inside Nick looked at us and said, "I would like to introduce you and your team to my team, meat the Avengers."

We looked at each other for a moment to size each other up and then a guy named Tony who was in an iron suit finally said something, he looked at me and said, "That's a pretty big boat you have out there."

Jack flinched when he said boat, I just looked at Tony and said, "I don't know if you know this or not, but the appropriate term is SHIP. Please do not call her a boat."

He looked at me and said, "Ok, fine, I'll call it a ship. Does she have a sound system?"

I looked at him and asked, "What is a sound system?"

He then said, "Don't worry, when we have time we can take her to Stark Towers and I will install a killer sound system on that ship, people will hear you from miles away when I'm done."

Everyone laughed when he said that, while I was just standing there wondering what a sound system was.

(Capp will find out later what a sound system is, lol)

We all just stood around and talked all day, it was well after dark when Mim suddenly started to talk to all of us, he said, "I am glad to see that three of the four members of the First Clan are now together, but don't forget, you still need to find another member. I suggest you start looking tomorrow after you get some rest." And then he was gone.

I looked at everyone and said, "I think Mim is right, we need to get some rest and tomorrow we will start looking for our fourth member."

Everyone agreed with me and we all went to get some shut-eye so we could begin the search in the morning, after all, if we were going to defeat the Seventh Circle we were going to need all the help we could get.

(Ok, I need some ideas about who should be the fourth member of the First Clan. It can't be one of the Avengers or another Guardian; it must be someone totally different. You can tell me someone that is in one of the two movies or it can be a character that you thought of yourself. If it is a character you thought of, I will give you credit for that character, if I pick yours. But remember, after I choose a character, I will have complete control over what he/she sais and does in my story. If you want to tell me your idea, just send me a P.M and I will try my best to respond to your message)


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected visitor

I'm back again with another chapter this one is going to be about the bad guys again because I have still got some writers block about who I want to be the fourth member of the first clan.

Chapter 9 Unexpected visitor

(Alastor's P.O.V)

When the fight was over we quickly regrouped and went to Pitches underground lair. After we got there we started to clean our wounds.

Satan then looked at all of us and said, "I didn't have any idea that Capp was going to be that strong, if he would have found out that Swift had been killed while we were still up there he would have destroyed us all."

Pitch looked at Satan and said, "I think you are right, just look at what that blast done to me and he didn't even know that I was over there."

Then Grim started to talk quite seriously and said, "The Guardians are much stronger than expected as well. I really believe that if we are to hurt them any more we are going to have to get rid of most of their believers. And as far as Capp goes, we might even need some help, but I don't know right off hand who would be strong enough to help us."

I suggested that we contact the Frost Giants from Jotumhiem, but Pitch then told me that he had heard that when Capp escaped the prison there he wiped out a whole military regiment. So I quickly dismissed that idea. We had to think of someone or something that could help us. Right then one of Satan's lower class demons ran in, in quite a hurry. He said, "We have a very big problem, Capp has figured out about everything. Mim must have told him. He has gone to Asguard and retrieved Thor, and has also acquired the help of the Avengers."

Satan told his demon to leave and after he had gone Satan said in a worried kind of voice, "I fear we have made a very bad mistake by killing Swift before we get rid of their believers. Now that we have royally pissed Capp off, I think he is going to try to form a small army to destroy us. We are in very big trouble if we do not get some help immediately."

Right when he got done saying that we heard an incredibly evil laugh and a voice that said, "I think I can be of assistance." And then we saw him, it was Loci himself with two high ranking military officials of the Chitauri army with him.

I looked at Loci and then at Satan and laughed saying, "This is exactly what we need, a whole army of intergalactic warriors. If they can't defeat the Guardians then I don't know what can!"

Loci then said, "Yes but there is a slight problem. We require payment, and we want the Teseract."

Grim looked at Loci and asked him where it was and Loci replied saying, "Capp stole it to get back to earth from Jotumhiem, and now he is using it to power his teleporter on his ship."

Pitch looked at him and said, "You mean you want us to go on board Capp's ship and just take the Teseract? You have to be crazy, no one can go on that ship without Capp knowing it, and his magic lets him know who and what is on that ship and when it's there."

Loci looked at Pitch and told him that there is a special trick to get on the ship and still avoid Capp. All you have to do is get Capp a long long way away from his ship so that you can get the Teseract before he gets back.

Satan looked at Loci and said, "It's a deal, we get you the Teseract and you use the Chitauri army to help us defeat the Guardians and the First Clan."

Loci looked at him and said, "That works for me but you had better hurry up and get me the Teseract because if the First Clan gets there fourth member it will be hard for even the Chitauri army to defeat them."

I looked at them and said, "We are going to have to act fast then, Capp has everyone searching for a new person to take Swifts place. If we don't act now we will be in deep trouble."

Right then Grim had an idea, "We need to plan a much more advanced attack on them than what we did before. And we need to weaken them more first."

Satan agreed and said, "Pitch, I want you to immediately start spreading your nightmares, but don't let them catch you. Capp will mutilate you now that he knows what you did to Swift. Grim, I want you to do what you do best, if there is anyone in the world who is close to dying that is special to someone finish them off. I want an extreme sadness to spread thru the world. That will surely weaken them!"

Pitch left to start doing his work and Grim quickly followed. After that Loci looked at us and told us he would stay in touch and then he left as well. Satan and I were the only ones left.

He looked at me and said, "Let us go back to hell and I will see if I can organize an army of my best demons to help us, after all it looks like we are going to need all of the help we can get."

I looked at him and said, "I think that will be a good idea." And then we left for hell to get together a group of Satan's finest demons.

(Ok now I am going back to Capp telling the story and it is the morning that they are going to start looking for Swifts replacement)

We woke up the next morning ready to go. Everyone gathered on the deck of Shields hellacarier and we discussed the game plan for the day. "I think we might as well start in North America and work our way to the east until we completely circle the globe and then we can decide who will be the best person for the job." I suggested. Then North said that he thought that would be a good idea and everyone ells agreed as well. But then Director Colson said that he thought it would be a lot faster if we used both ships and split up, one group goes east and one group goes west and we meat back up on the other side of the world. Everyone including myself thought that was an even better idea.

Now we just had to split up the groups. We had group Guard and group Shield. Group Guard was going to use my ship and its members were I, Jack, Tony, Bunnymund, Hawkeye, and Captain America. We had to change Captain America's nick name from Capp to Stripes because everyone kept getting confused.

Team Shield's members were Tooth, North, Sandy, Bruce, Natasha, and Thor. And they were going to use the hellacarier. We all got on are appropriate ships and said see ya on the other side to each other and we were off, one going east and one west, in hopes of finding someone perfect for the job of being in the First Clan. But right when are two teams were the farthest apart, lights started going off on my globe like crazy, and we had no way of contacting team Shield to tell them, and to make matters worse something flew past my ship, to fast to tell what it was, but it dropped a note and it said, "I am back!" and it was signed by Loci!

(I hope you all liked this chapter sorry it's a short one but there are longer ones to come)


	10. Chapter 10 Attempted takeover

I'm back everyone :) sorry I haven't been updating, school and work have kept me busy for the last few days, but anyway, here's another chapter, I hope you all like it.

Chapter 10 Attempted takeover

I just stood there and looked at the note; I had to do something but what? I didn't have any way to get a hold of group Shield. After all, the only person that really knew anything about Loci was Thor, and he was with Nick so I kind of had a problem.

I watched the thing that dropped the note fly onward for about a mile and then it stopped. When it stopped I had to look very carefully to figure out what it was. I had never seen anything like it before, but I figured it was a member of the Chitauri army. I had heard about how Loci used them to try to take over the world once, so I figured that he was still trying to do the same thing. And then I remembered, the Chitauri wants the Teseract, it has even been proven that they are willing to destroy worlds to try to get the Teseract. And where was it, o ya, inside the front of my ship powering my teloporter.

I watched the Chitauri soldier as he just floated in place. Luckily we were over the Pacific Ocean because I had a bad feeling that this was not going to be good. Then he turned and looked straight at us, and before we knew it he had flown down and landed on my ship, right beside where the Teseract was.

I looked at the rest of my group and said, "Stop him! He wants the Teseract, and if he gets it we are in big trouble."

Stripes looked back at me and yelled, "What do you mean!? I thought Thor took that destructive piece of crap back to Asguard."

I replied, "He might have, but I used it to run my ships teloporter so I could get back here to earth."

Stripes just shook his head and we went to fight. It was quite amazing how much power just one of the Chitauri had, but we still beat him. Sadly though before we beat him, he used some sort of device and sent out a message, no doubt telling Loci where the Teseract was. And I was right, shortly after we had just defeated the soldier, guess who came out of nowhere and landed right behind me on the control deck, Loci himself.

I turned around and looked at him, and he looked at me. We had never met in person before but we had heard stories about each other, so we had to size each other up. I knew he was supposed to be extremely powerful, although not as powerful as me, he was close. (There are only four beings in my universe that are as powerful as Capp)

Loci then broke the silence and said in a sarcastic tone, "My, my, my, the all powerful Capp. It is an honor to meat you." He started to look around my ship and laugh, evilly of course, "This is an impressive vessel, and I can see why you must have something as powerful as the Teseract to go places. The only thing is I need to borrow it. Actually, I just need it; I really have no intention of returning it."

I laughed while getting out my swords and said, "I don't think so, you see I need the Teseract in order to teleport from world to world. And that is a convenience that I do NOT intend to give up. And I'm sure I am not going to like what you intend to do with it anyway."

Before I could say anymore he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me to the lower deck, and I was followed by the rest of my group, which Loci made quick work of. I was momentarily dazed, not believing that he just did that, and before I could get back up there, he done something ells not expected. Loci sat down at MY controls and used MY teleporter to open a portal to another part of the universe, the part where the whole Chitauri army was ready and waiting to be brought to earth.

When the portal opened, the rest of my group and I quickly went back to the control deck, we had to close the portal before the rest of the army went thru. There was a good thousand of them already here, and more coming.

I looked at Loci and said, "You did not just do that, you have not only intruded on MY ship, but also risked the lives of every soul on earth!"

He looked to me and replied, "Did you not think that's the plan, this is not a take- over, this is an invasion."

Without any hesitation I looked back at the rest of my group, they were all busy trying their best to keep out the Chitauri.

I looked at Loci and said, "It's over, maybe even for the both of us, but it IS over!"

He looked at me and his eyes got big, very big as he figured out what I was thinking.

You wouldn't, I mean come on, we can rule together, and what about your ship? I mean the Golden Guardian, you wouldn't do that."

I looked at him and said, "I will, just to save my friends and the world." Right as I said that, I saw the hellacarier in the distance, and that was good because group Guard was about not to have a place to go back to when they were done fighting.

Loci was about to say something ells but it didn't do him any good; I took out both swords and directed a light blast directly at the area where the Teseract was located and all hell broke loose.

The front of the ship quickly exploded in a burst of bright blue light, and then it changed from blue to an array of all of the different colors that exist. It was beautiful destruction. And then it came back towards Loci and I.

He looked at me and yelled, "What have you done!" and I just said, "Stopped you."

I looked up and the portal to the other end of the universe was closed and that was the last thing I saw for quite awhile.

The ball of light had over taken the ship in just a matter of seconds. Shards of wood, metal, and glass were flying everywhere as the explosion completely destroyed the ship, my ship. And then it was all gone, the Teseract was destroyed and Loci was to, and sadly my ship as well.

But where was I? All I could see was light, every color of light, and it was all coming from me but I couldn't figure out how. It was as if I was trapped in my own world, and then I remembered something. I was not the first one to be trapped in his own world, it was just like what had happened to Pitch and all I could do was try to find a way out. I knew there had to be a weak spot in this place to get out somewhere; I just had to find it.

(Capp is going to be gone for a bit, so Jack will be telling you the story for a now, I will tell him not to over exaggerate too much haha )

We had just about got the army called the Chitauri beat when a bright explosion caught our attention; after I saw that, I seen the hellacarier and I quickly went to it, I was followed by the rest of Capp's group.

Shield looked at us and said, "We need to get out of here NOW."

And the hellacarier quickly turned around. I looked back and realized that the explosion WAS Capp's ship!

Thor looked at us and said, "I know that Capp was on the ship with Loci, and before anyone sais that we should go back to help him I am going to tell you that he is the ruler of light, he should be fine, even if he was transported to somewhere ells. And also, North, I want you to at least try to use a snow globe to get us out of here. Once the Teseract burns down to its core, it will release an explosion more powerful then every nuclear bomb on this planet. And Nick, you had better get the tsunami warnings out to every country that even touches the Pacific Ocean."

As soon as Thor was done talking, the Teseract thingy must have reached its core, because a giant mushroom cloud burst into the sky, followed by a blinding light. The explosion was so intense that we saw dry ground underneath the ocean, and then all of the Chitauri army got burned to ash. Right at that moment was when North threw his snow globe and teleported us to his castle, and it was a good thing to, because we were about to be toasted.

Luckily Shield got the tsunami warnings out in time and only around two hundred people were missing, that was not to bad compared to what could have been thousands, even millions if no warning was issued. And if you think about it, it could have been the whole human race if Loci would have won.

We all went into North's castle and everyone took a seat in the meeting room, (that was the first time ever that a mortal has been allowed at the workshop)

Thor got up and said, "I think we may have found a good member to take Swifts place, but Capp has to agree with us, and that is an issue at the moment."

I stood up quickly, not noticing that I froze a few elves when I did, and I said, "Are you sure Capp is alright? I need to know if he is!"

They all looked at me funny and Thor said, "Yes Jack, take it from me, I know he is fine he just has to figure out how to get back here. Why are you so concerned for him anyway? You just met him a few weeks ago."

I knew they didn't understand but I looked at them and said, "Because he is my best friend, we consider each other brothers."

(You see, Capp and I don't talk about it much in our story, but we talk all the time, about anything. We are really very good friends, but back to the story)

They just all shook their heads and resumed talking, I don't know what about because I usually don't pay much attention in this kind of meeting if it's not about me or Capp. All I was hearing was blah, blah, Avengers, blah, blah, Loci, and I could go on and on. But after our meeting, I went out to do my job, just like Sandy has to make dreams and Tooth has to collect teeth, I have to make winter. It is always winter on some part of the world, and I have to be sure it's on time.

Well, at this time of year it just happened to be time for snow in Kansas. I have always liked the Great Plains because I can really make a good blizzard there if the conditions are right. But who do you think I ran into? Of course the nightmare king himself, Pitch.

When I found him I quickly saw that I had surprised him, "What do you think you are doing?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I-I was just doing what I was told by Satan, please don't call Capp, I will do anything."

"Anything you say?" I wasn't about to tell him what had happened because he obviously didn't know, "I want you to tell your boss, Satan, that he will be no match for us. We now have the power to destroy him, Loci has already seen that power, and lets just say he didn't do to well." I was hoping that a scare tactic would buy us some time until Capp got back.

Pitch looked at me and said, "I will." And he was gone, now all we needed was for Capp to get back. I had to admit, I was kind of worried that Thor was wrong, but I couldn't let myself think like that, I had to keep my trust that he would return, after all Thor was right, he is the ruler of light.

(Ok, I brainstormed this story the other day and came up with a great idea, but I'm not telling, haha :) I hope you all liked this chapter and I will try to update faster. O and P.S, In the story, I am writing as if I am either Capp, or Jack, so even though I said Capp will be gone for a bit, I am still the one and only righter of this story haha =D see you all in the next chapter, pleas review)


	11. Announcement

Announcement

I am sorry to say that this version of "The story of Capp" will be ending. I am not going to conclude this story, but I am going to re-write it. I have had over 500 people view this story but only 3 have reviewed and only 4 are following so I intend on trying again with a different beginning and some more differences with the rest of it as well.

I am not going to give any spoilers but I will say that the re-write is going to start completely different, and Capp is not as old as he was in this story. Also I am going to have allot more of the Guardians and the Avengers in my re-write, and more fighting.

Please don't judge my re-write story off of this one, it will be different and I think most of you will like it allot more.

It will be about a week before I post the re-write, because I am going to upload at least 5 chapters when I do.

P.S this story will probably be removed in two weeks to make room for the re-write because it will be better. And for the few people that like this version of the story, pleas don't be mad at me, and pleas give the new one a chance. I am also going to be more interactive in the re-write and include music to listen to in some chapters, and I will be asking readers for ideas too.


End file.
